Unexpected Day In Konoha High
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Uzumaki Deidara and Uzumaki Naruto, everyone knows the Uzumaki twins. They were unstoppable no matter what until when Akasuna Sasori, being Deidara's loving partner for a long time comes into the picture and broke up with him, leaving the blonde alone in the darkness. It hurts, a lot. That hit his disadvantage after realizing he couldn't live without the redhead. (SMR may change)
1. Heartbroken

**Ohaiyo, Minna~ First time in FanFiction, but definately not in writing stories. I'd been writing since I was 9. I was used to write stories in DeviantArt, unfortunately, the admin kicked me out (Don't ask me why, please.).**

**So, I'm one of SasuNaru's fangirl (The 1st was SasoDei in my list)**

I jumped from my sleep, because somebody is poking my face. I stared at the intruder to my dreams with my lazy cerulean eyes.

"WAKE UP OR WE'RE LATE TO SCHOOl, DATTEBAYO!" I groaned and lay my back down the comfy bed, not caring what my brother said.

"Deidara-nii...I SAID WAKE UP!GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" My younger brother Naruto is trying to pull me down from the comfy bed I'd always adored.

"Just another minute, Naru-chan..."I groaned and grabbed the pillow to hug it. Naruto sighed.

"I'm gonna call mum here if you dont wake up. I'm sure she'll explode, won't she? Dei-da-ra nii?" I widened my eyes instantly and straightened my back at the word of 'mum'. Naruto grinned at my reaction.

"GIMME A MINUTE!"I stormed in the washroom to get myself done.

"Phew, at least that worked out. Deidara-nii must have been texting last night again. With that whoever he called 'Danna' of his..." Naruto sighed and grabbed my phone, widening his eyes.

"His inbox is freaking full, what the?!" The same name appeared as he scroll down the inbox page.

"NARUTO, NO PEEKING MY PHONE, OR I'LL KATSU U!" I 'blasted' out the washroom, blushing furiously in front of my 'OMG' brother.

"I'-I'm just curious that all, dont be like that, nii-san..." Naruto held his both hands up as in defeat.

"Good or I'll definately kill you." My unpleasnt aura and dark chuckle makes Naruto flinched a little.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? GET DOWN AT ONCE!" Me and Naruto both flinched at our mother's call.

We quickly slung our bags on our shoulders and dashed out the room. Me and Naruto kinda had a hard time racing down, since we're trying to be the first down the kitchen. We both scowled, in the end, we hit on the wall, making our mum storming up towards us.

"SHIT!All your fault, Naruto, UN!" I whispered angrily at my brother due to the reaction of my mum.

"Yours, baka, dattebayo!"

"URUSAI, YOU TWO, EAT YA BREAKFAST BEFORE I GET SUPER MAD!" We both flinched as we hurriedly tip-toed over the mad mum of ours to the breakfast table.

I was going to take a bite from my bread before Naruto shouted at his watch. "ALL YOUR FAULT, DEIDARA. WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IN ANOTHER 10 MINUTES!" I narrowed my eyes, "Like i care about school, we could just skip it, un." "YEA, AND GO TEXTING AGAIN I PRESUME?!" Before I could reply, my hand was dragged by Naruto as he run off to school.

My name's Deidara, I'm 19 and I'm still going school with my dam bro, duh? We're twins and twins always stuck together no matter how they hate each other. We both had honey blonde hair with striking cerulean eyes. But, our hairstyles were not the same though, Naruto liked it spiked while I loved it long with left bangs. I had a secret, nobody knows. But Naruto was shuffling my inbox in my phone that day, he found out my secret lover. Yer, I'm bi, not straight, ya know? Secret lover, huh? I think he'll appeared someday. We know since kindergarden, but he moved after a short time. That was when I get his phone number from my best friend, Hidan. He is a bastard along the way though.

I 'tch' along the way, cursing my younger TWIN brother, tell me why is he my twin again? Yet he is all smarter than me when im older than him. (A/N This is the author's decision) I stopped imagining as our footsteps have gone slower in front of a high school. So, me and Naruto have both stared at it for about 10 seconds and Naruto dragged me in while I narrowed my eyes.

'Can't he say it'll be embarresed to had eyes on YOU dragging ME!' Sure he's smarter than me in GRADES, but not in the surroundings.

Like I said, we will attract alot of attention here, and alot of whispering. I sweat-dropped at the whispers.

"Are they new?"

"Looks like it? The spiky haired was so KAWAII~"

"Nah, the long haired looks cooler, but why is he dragged by the spiky guy?"

"They looked like twins..."

"Because they already were. Same hair color and eyes, except the hairstyle..."

"ARE THEY SINGLE~?" I blushed and pulled my hand back from Naruto. Mine staring deeply in his eyes, as if we're talking with our eyes. We did, i guess its because we're twins.

'Naruto you BAKA! You know what HAPPENED,UN!?'

'I know I know, I'll be expecting lots of letters in my locker in the end of school' Naruto smirked while rubbing his chin.

'Letters? Love letters?' I raised my eye brow.

'Duh? I guess that 'Danna' of yours sent you alot~' He chuckled and smirked while I blushed.

'Sh-Shut it, you gaki!'

'Isn't that your pet-name?' I was about to blow-up.

'YOU READ THEM YOU IDIOT!' I was about to hit Naruto and stopped in mid-tracks. What is it, nii-san?' Naruto stared at the direction I stared.

Red-head, hazel brown eyes, and the most sexiest smirk you ever seen.

"Nii-san, that must b-" I covered my brother's mouth as I dragged him in a quick way to the principle's office until I passed 'him'. He started the conversation!

"Hey there,Deidara..." I tried to ignore it, and continue walking., BUT IM DEAD MID-TRACKS.

"H-How..."I bit my lip while Naruto is like staring at both of us."I am studying here, gaki. I'd never lied in my life before." 'He' smirked while passing me and Naruto. In mid-tracks, he'd even stroke my hair. Then, he left. Then?! I WAS PARALAYZED!

"DEIDARA-NII!YO-YOU...whatever, lets go to the principle's office." I blushed while Naruto was practically dragging me as fast as he could.

My mind was refresh as the principle glared at both of us, dam that stare. She shuffle some of her files and passed two books for us.

"Shizune will do the talking, now off you go and welcome to Konoha High once again." She gives us 'shooing' emotions as a girl in her thirties sweat-dropped and sent us out the principle's office.

"As you can see. Shizune is me, hehe. I apologized at her behavior, she had became lazy these days...But forget about that. These books had the rules of the school and whatever you need to do and avoid. There's a schedule too for each day. There will be the number of your lockers. Your books for class then were all in your lockers. Ok, get ready before class starts. Good luck on your first day in Konoha High." Shizune smiled and walked back to the principle's office as me and Naruto headed for the lockers.

We looked at the schedule while stuffing a bud at one of our ears, switching the music to Sayonara Memory by 7!. Me and Naruto sure argued alot, but our interest for music were the same. I looked over Naruto's schedule and smiled.

"I guess I had to stuck with you in each period?" I smirked and dumped the book in a bin.

"Duh? We're twins!" Naruto grinned and threw the book in the same bin and put his hands into his pockets. Many people were staring at us as if we're dumbfounded

We even get lockers next to each other. I took some History books and dumped into the bag, same as Naruto. We headed to History class. I hummed at the music, with Naruto following. I swear, I got sucked into the world of music, I dont EVEN know we attract so much attention.

I pouted a little when Naruto paused the music when we get in class. Naruto grinned a little while I smirked, knwing what he meant. Even if Naruto had better grades than me. We still are the bad kids we once were. Four words, Kick teachers out class.

"Oh, new students we having, aren't we?" The teacher's a female? Makes things interesting?

"The Uzumaki twins I presume?" I bite the stick that is currently in my mouth. Great, I can't make OUR plan go any further, YOU KNOW WHY?! Red-head's HERE! I stared at Naruto who raised his eye brow.

'I can't. That bastard's here!' I gritted my teeth.

'Who, that cool guy with striking smirks, yea? Nii-san?'

'Urusai, Naruto! We get the plan straight for another class!'

'Oh c'mon, because of your 'Sasori-no-Danna' doesn't mean you can't be what you wanted.'

'NOT THE FULL NAME YOU BASTARD!' I snorted angrily as the teacher told us to intruduce ourselfs.

'Fine, you play your role first as usual.' I smirked. The main reason Naruto loves to go to schools is because bullying is REALLY fun, but I dont really liked it, just enjoyed it. I mean, I am a twin, I guess Naruto's likes have became my likes. LOL...

"Ya know? We don't really care about intruducing, dattebayo..."

"You could just go off, nobody really likes classes anyway."

"As if somebody could actually like teachings?" I swear the teacher can't take it and run out class, sobbing.

"YEA, TAKE THAT, BITCH!" She just sobbed loudly as I added the last recipe in the soup.

I grinned with Naruto. "Success!" As usual, we high-fived.

The class was staring at us until a guy with a dog come towards us, grinning crazily.

"MAN YOU GUYS ROCK!I was trying to get rid of her since her first teaching. ITS TOO AWFUL!Name's Kiba by the way, the dog's Akamaru." The dog barks happily as I pet it.

"Do they even allowed pets in school?" Naruto raised his eye brow while Kiba laughed.

"I'd always KEEP Akamaru in my jacket, so no worries!" Me and Naruto covered our mouth trying not to laugh.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Deidara." I hate shaking hands, not too friendly with much people. I'm not really that hyper active like Naruto.

The whole class was quite until, Reddy-headed steps in the conversation. Great, I'M CORNERED!. With Sasori in it, I'm always a disadvantage.

"So, two personalities, Deidara? It was sure diffrent from the corner I've met you." His gaze never leave the book.

"HEY, DUDE. I DONT REALLY KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT ON MY NII-SAN FROM THE START?!" Everyone 'OOHH' while I punched Naruto's head.

"Are you NUTS?!" My veins popped out.

"Yea, you don't really know me? Who's the one who yelled first when I stared at the Uzumaki twins?"

Naruto blushed embarrassedly while I snorted again, if this kept going, the coolness of the Uzumaki twins is MELTING!

"Oi Sasori, we'll talk later." I turned to face the class.

"What? Stop staring and go free or I drag the teacher back." Everyone started to increased their volume when I finished the sentence.

"So Naruto and Deidara, huh?" Kiba turned to us as we sat in the only seats there were left.

"Yea?" We both reply.

"You knew about Sasori? I mean, nobody hardly ever TALK to him, even his cousins. Yet you guys were newbies."

"...I knew Sasori since little. That time Naruto was in another kindergarden, so we're kinda apart. The only guy who I get to accompony is Sasori, nobody ever talked to me since then besides him."

"But you guys were twins, yet the coolest ones I've ever met~ So why your parents apart you guys." I folded my arms as Naruto nodded.

"I nearly killed Deidara in a fight when we were in the same kindergarden before that." Kiba frozed in place.

"T-Then how you two get along so quick?"

"Like the one we had done. Bullying the elders is another thing twins can only do, two brains against a brain. We can feel the power." I smirked, stuffing earphones in my ears, switching to the song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

Kiba stared and nodded and left us alone. I pushed the chair backwards as it hit the wall, legs placed up the table, enjoying the feeling while Naruto did the same.

"We messed up alot today, ain't we?" I sighed at the flashbacks where Sasori butt in the coversation.

"We sure do..." We get in the sitting position when Sasori sat on a table which was beside us, great, he is so gonna corner me up again.

"What?" We both said the word lazily.

"Cut off that altitude you had." I narrowed my eyes at his hazel browns.

"Yea, I can't. What you're gonna do?" I stood up challengingly at the secret lover I had known for years, followed by a surprised Naruto.

"What da ya think?" I opened my mouth for a reply, I think I knew what is he gonna say, great, he is really cornering me up.

"According to one of my guesses...B-"

"Ya got that right once, Dei-da-ra. Too bad is my last time saying this word, we're over." I was like falling into pieces now. The puzzle was wrong once more.

I sat down , biting my lip furiously. Naruto looked at me, feeling sorry, trying to find right words to reply. Sasori, he was wrong. He wasnt like that in the texts, he wasnt like the one I'm expecting. I stood up again.

"Ya know Sasori? I was wrong, I am always wrong LIKE YOU SAID!" Everybody stopped as they stared at us again. (A/N Song for this part: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri) I take my phone out, it was everything about 'him'. But...

"ITS ALL A WASTE NOW!" I throw the phone to a wall beside Sasori who was quite a few moments. I storm out, just to meet the principle, she throw a glare at me while I ignore it, tearing a path for me to get out the hell hole. Naruto scowled and point a middle finger at 'him' while following me out.

"Screw YOU, JERK, DATTEBAYO!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Sasori, you're too rough." A ginger-haired chuckled.

"Like gaki ever wins an arguement against me. He knew he always get cornered up if I stepped in. Plus, that wasn't him. If his twin wasn't there, I swear that wasn't him. He needs to behave." Sasori adjusted his spectacles while his ginger-haired laughed.

"You never heard about the Uzumaki Twins?! They were PROs, simply popular~"

"Deidara was an Uzumaki?So, he lied...that gaki." Sasori placed his spectacles with no one noticing his smirk as he picked the phone I had thrown.\

**TRUST ME, I GET IT DONE TOMORROW OR TOMORROW's TOMORROW! I LOVE THIS TOO MUCH! I dont know how I did it, but I think it was from the song Sayonara Memory by 7!**

-_ Yuuhi Hikari_


	2. Akatsuki

**Konnichiwa~ It's Hikari-san here again, I had made a wonderful chapter (To my opinion though, hope you guys loved it...TT3TT I felt being cornered up TT3TT)**

My head was spinning, my vision was blurry, my whole body was aching...The wind blew softly at my long, blonde hair. I felt like tearing up after hearing HIS words. My footsteps stopped when I'm near the edge of the roof.

I kinda like it up here, it feels so free and nice. But now, I'm nothing free but locked tight in a bird cage. I'm carrying a hard burden. My heart is practically aching, like I wanna had a heart attack. (A/N I don't know 'bout this but try to listen to Heart Attack By Demi Lovato) I heard panting behind me as I opened my eyes.

"That's not what I'm expecting, right?" Naruto's worried face, I could see it.

"No, just trying to calm myself down. So, breaking up is a pain after all." Silent tears were streaming down my face as I continue to stare at the flying birds in the sky. How free they were, flying up in the open sky.

"...I guess its pretty awful, huh. I could feel it." Naruto smiled upon me while I looked up the sky again.

" I wonder how is it, to fly in the open sky." I raise my hand up, blocking the sun ray from hurting my eyes.

"Freedom." Naruto grinned as I smiled slightly.

"I guess talking to you always change my feelings,un."

"DUH, I'm called to be a 'sun' last time, dattebayo." I narrowed my eyes at the little pet-name my brother was given by whoever it was.

"Pretty awful pet-name." I smirked and walked past an angry Naruto who has his angry veins popped out.

So, I guess I felt better than just now. But, those words hurt me till the depths of my heart. It's aching my entire body, I felt weak...Until recess time is up, me and Naruto only got out from the rooftop. Since we're just new, we decided to sit with Kiba and the rest of his gang. I thought I was gonna embarrased myself, but no. Yet, it's kinda fun to hang out with them.

"That bubble pink-haired was Haruno Sakura, no good talking to her if I were you." Snorted Kiba as Akamaru barked when he pointed to a pink-haired girl.

"That shy one was Hyuga Hinata. I think she has major crush on you Naruto, since she stare and blush at you so much." Kiba laughed as Naruto grinned.

"DUH? I'll be expecting letters in my locker after school, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto laughed along with Naruto while I narrowed my eyes, hyperactive suits hyperactive anyway.

Then, Kiba intruduce Neji, Hinata's cousin, then Aburame Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, The Sabaku siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. The last one really caught Naruto's attention since he stared at him for friggin' 2 minutes, Uchiha Sasuke.

I waved a hand in front of his vision, "Hello, earth to Naruto. Found a crush, never knew you're bi." Naruto bit my hand like a mad kitsune as I yelped, Kiba laughed along the waya and helped Naruto to let go of my hand.

"Owwww, dam your teeth that grows like a kitsune's." Then, both me and Naruto had a glaring competiton starting.

"You insulted me, dattebayo!" Naruto pouted while I sweat-dropped.

"Does that even count as insulted, Naru-chan?!" Naruto blushed at his pet-name while everyone giggled.

"Isn't that kawaii?!" Squeaked Ino.'

"Neh, not much." Ino punched Shikamaru's head as he whined softly.

"Woman are so troublesome. Man, wish dad didn't want me to marry you in the future." This time, he get falcon punched by Ino.

"TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN, I'LL KICK YA ASS!LAZY-ASS!" She continued to stomped onto poor Shikamaru with Chouji trying to stop Ino's madness.

I laughed at the point they argued as Naruto poke my shoulder. I raised my eye brow and looked at the direction he pointed. Pupils with red clouds on their cloaks? But then, the main guy Naruto was pointing is Sasori.

"So that Reddie-bastard got in Akatsuki? Quite amusing..." I smirked lightly.

"Nii, explain once about Akatsuki again?" I facepalmed at Naruto's question.

"Akatsuki was a group. Mostly about bully and all those 'no-good' stuff. Since Sasori was in there, how come he never accepts that kind of altitude I had,un..."

"Still a dumbass you are, nii-san." I gripped my fist with full of anger in there while Naruto raised his both hands up as defeated.

"Like your Danna said, different personalities. Maybe he was the same as you." I fixed the uncomplete puzzle as I nodded.

"So, that means. He didn't REALLY joined Akatsuki?"

"Tch, such dumbfounded you are, Deidara, dattebayo."

"Maybe he join in just because of a reason, or being forced too." Question marks were above my head as Naruto face palmed.

-(NO POV)

Sasori stared at the two blondes in front of him. He wasn't really sure if this is gonna worked out perfectly. He flipped out Deidara's phone. The screen was a little crack, but other than that, everything's still in a piece.

"Thinking 'bout blondie, aren't you?" A guy who has a skin like a shark grinned, many believe that it was some disease.

"What else, Kisame? I snapped at him in front the whole class." He slipped back the blonde's phone back in his pocket.

"I know, but all according to your plan."

"Itachi's plan, he's better than me. I actually planned with Itachi." Sasori corrected Kisame's words.

"Now this was kinda fun..." Kisame chuckled.

"How?" spoke Sasori as he fold his arms, hazel brown eyes staring at HIS blonde. (A/N trust me, that's a plan! )

"I had noticed the twin of that blondie of yours seem to have gave full attention on Itachi's brother just now. He seems to have blushed a little. " Kisame grinned while Sasori remained the same with his emotionless eyes.

"Well, I guess I had to change the plan again," Sasori's thin line lips gone into a dangerous smirk.

-(Back to usuall)

We both tingled as we felt eyes upon us. I glared coldly at the hazel browns. I don't know what he is plotting, since the whole Akatsuki thing explain half of it. Still, I'll be searching more answers. Akasuna Sasori, he is so dead...

"He's so challenging, Sasori." Why is the sharky beside him smirking, felt like punching that idiot. (A/N DEIDARA, YOU ARENT SUPPOSE TO HIT KISAME! :( )

"They make me wanna punch them hard." Naruto bit his lip as he gripped hard his fist.

"Hm, same as me. I guess we are twins after all."

We thought about 'ambushing' them. So, me and Naruto decided to make a plan to make them go SUPER EMBARRASED like the one with did on the first period teacher. After a few seconds, planning with the gang, most of them decline, only some. Kiba and Sasuke I guess. But, we only need four, that's enough.

"So tell me again, Sasuke. Why you join us, I thought your brother was Itachi?" Kiba snorted at the Uchiha.

"Hn, maybe doing this can make things interesting. Yet, Itachi is so fussy at home, felt like wanna kick him outta room last night." Kiba and I hold our laughter when Naruto "Huh?".

"Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, was also a member of the Akatsuki." Kiba started as I continued.  
"He always in a cool, yet showing-off style. But since this gaki said it, it's SO HILARIOUS!" I grinned.

"Who are you calling gaki, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke's eyes were creepy as Naruto tried to avoid it. Being the 'challenging' me smirked.

"ARE YOU EVEN DEAF, UCHIHA?!" Okay, so there I am, argueing with an Uchiha.

"O-Oi, stop it you guys." Naruto coughs to get our attention.

" I think it only make things worst, Naruto..."Kiba sighed.

"If you guys don't wanna cooperate, I just guess me and Naruto could finish up the rest." Our argueing stopped as we face to the opposite direction and puff.

Like Kiba and Sasuke said, they always hang around a tree at the school's backyard when they were waiting class to start at recess. At first, we poured some sickly liquid at the entrance of the backyard from the school. Then at the tree trunk, we slipped some honey onto it. Since it's the same color as the tree trunk, it wasn't easily noticed.

Both me and Naruto grinned like crazed. Whilst, Kiba told Akamaru to pee in the end of the tree. All of us laughed, even Sasuke. Whoever sit there will be 'DEAD'! After a few minutes.

"Scatter into the bushes, everyone. There're comin'!" Kiba yelled in a soft voice as we hopped into the bushes.

My exciment just kept growing up. Until, a group wearing cloaks with red clouds walked in. The Leader known as Pein slipped downwards as every member of Akatsuki sweat-dropped. I tried to hold my laughter with the other 3 as we continue to watch our 'movie'.

"There's something fishy here," Spoke Kisame.

"Something unstable." Itachi was the 2nd to speak as Sasuke snorted lightly at his brother.

Me and the others kept quiet as we hide in a more careful way, just careful enough so the Akatsuki wouldn't spot us. Just then, I spotted an old friend of mine. WAIT, HIDAN IS JOINING THE AKATSUKI TOO?! Spare my life, WHY IS HE WITH AKATSUKI? Is he following Sasori? Least, he's still the Hidan I knew before, alot of foul language in his dirty mouth.

I giggled a little when Hidan sat under the tree. The only ones standing were Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and that plant-like guy known as Zetsu. Since they knew what's actually happening here. Hidan shrieked when he felt his cloth becoming all wet.

"WHO THE FUCK PEE IN HERE?!"  
"WHO SLAGHTURED HONEY ON THE TRUNK, MY CLOAK'S ALL STICKY!"

At last, we decided to show up since it was so friggin' funny. I grinned like a Mad Hatter at the Akatsuki.

"MAN YOU GUYS SUCKED,DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed and laughed all over.  
"YOU SHOULD JUST SEE HOW COOL IS IT SINCE AKAMARU PEE THERE, ESPECIALLY MADE FOR YOU, HA!" Kiba cheered with Akamaru.  
"Haizz, don't look at me Itachi. I was dragged." Sasuke 'hm' and turn his head to avoid making contact.  
"YEA, YOU WERE DRAGGED!" Shouted Naruto and Kiba in dismay.  
"It's so surprising, I bet it'll be in the newspaper tomorrow." I held up a mine digital camera while licking my lips.

Nearly everyone looked shocked, even my twin and the other 2 didn't notice I bring on a camera in. The leader of the Akatsuki gritted his teeth as the other 4 members who wasn't on the 'list' sighed.

"So blondie, back to work with the other annoying fucker of yours?" Hidan 'tch' while my smirk dissappeared.  
"Don't ever talk to my twin like that, or else..." I stood straight, making my tone sounded challenging.  
"You're !" Both me and Naruto smirked slightly.

After that, the camera was soon snatched into Sasori's hands by Hidan. His hazel brown eyes looked lazily at it.

"HEY, PUPPET, THROW THAT THING AWAY BEFORE BLONDIE EVER DOES ANYTHING!" Sasori muttered an 'annoying' to show that altitude Hidan had.  
"Yea, as if I ever let it happened!" I ran towards to get the camera, just to see Sasori swiftly avoid me.  
"Gaki, no kidding, right? Want the camera? Come and get it." Sasori smirked, but it dissappeared when I smirked back. The camera was snatched by Naruto.  
"LET's MAKE A RUN, GUYS!" The four of us sprinted into the crowd which is the cafeteria, into the usual table the gang hang out.

We panted and panted as everyone eyed us.

"DID IT WORKED?!" Although they didn't come, they still plan the whole thing. Nobody likes the Akatsuki anyway. (A/N JUST SAYING! Akatsuki is the best in town if I was only writing SasoDei)  
I took the camera up and grinned, "Worked out perfectly, guys~" Most of the plan goes from Shikamaru, except the pee Akamaru did.  
"OH YES, LET's TAKE IT TO THE SCHOOL's DAILY NEWSPAPER CLUB!" cheered Ino.  
Before that, we high fived each of the gang except for Gaara since he was so...dark-like then off to the club to get the news spread on.

'Just you see then, Akasuna Sasori.'  
-(Normal Pov)  
"WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR KNUCKLE-HEAD, PUPPET-FUC***?!" Hidan is currently shaking Sasori till he felt his liver's gonna be vomit out soon.  
"Can't you guys even say?" sighed Kisame.  
"Hm?" Kakuzu asked while trying to get his money off from the trunk which is full of honey.  
"There is already a bad smell when we're near the tree. Then again, a sweet smell which is the honey. God, how can you be so dense, Leader-sama?" Zetsu face palmes

**HOW WAS IT?! GOOD, NO GOOD?! Review~ ^/^**

**I didn't really hate Akatsuki, I just tried to make it a lil negative since I'd always written positive.**

**-**_ Yuuhi Hikari_


	3. Confused

I grinned while leading the gang to the School's Daily Newspaper Club. Along the way, Gaara  
stopped. Of course, the others stopped too, wondering why the red head stopped his footsteps.

"Can't you guys feel it, we're been followed." Gaara 'hn' as he walked pass the gang while we glued our eyes over him.  
"You guys know what he meant?" questioned Naruto.  
"We're been followed, Akatsuki, neh?" Kiba smirked and told Akamaru to find their track of scent.

As Akamaru sniffed, we followed it slowly to a corner of the school building, just to notice the gang of 'no-good'. Me and Naruto snorted slightly, thinking the same thought at how stupid the group of 'no-good' is.

I smirked when my hand reach to one of my pouch on my waist, taking a small sculpture out. The others were curious when they saw me taking out the sculpture except Naruto. Naruto widened his eyes and looked at me, seriously. I chuckled in my usual way while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, do whatever you want, teme. As long as you won't blow the whole school up." Everybody gasped suddenly.  
"So, it's true? You blow up the washroom in your previous school?! IT's ON THE NEWSPAPER LAST MONTH!" Kiba yelled, attracting the Akatsuki's attention.  
"Duh? Deidara had even succeeded to avoid mum's ... How should I describe it?"

The Akatsuki were staring at their enemies, feeling surprised the blonde has gottan that far. Sasori chuckled.

"Least he didn't lied about his art. That's crazy though," muttered Sasori.  
"You think you could snatched the camera from them, puppet-smarty?" Sasori narrowed his eyes at his Leader, for using such a stupid pet-name for him.  
"Maybe, maybe not. He knew me too much even if I could snatch it way from him. Yet, you see that spiked haired - blonde? It's his twin, they cooperate very well." His hazel brown eyes shifted to Naruto as he spoke.  
"WELL, MAKE SHIT TO BOTH OF THEM. THEY ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR MAKIN' MY CLOAK GO UGLY!" Hidan outraged in all of sudden which grabbed me and Naruto's attention. So, we decided to plot agaisnt him  
"Make us, 'Jashin-boy'" We stuck our tongues out and ran for our lives since Hidan is already chasing us.

I threw the camera to Kiba.

"GO, KIBA AND DOGGY!THEIR MAIN GOAL WAS THE CAMERA!RUN FOR THE CLUB!" At first, Kiba was confused when the camera landed in his grasp, but understood after hearing what I screamed.  
(A/N Lol, hilarious. And for makin' Naruto like a badass, His uniform was like the one in the Konoha Gakuen Den, I didn't look at the OVA much but I did read the description about it.  wiki/Shipp%C5%AB!_Konoha_Gakuen_Den. Yea, I think Naruto in that kind of school outfit is kinda badass. JUST READ THE FRIGGIN' DESCRIPTION! xDD I swear you'll never regret it.)

We were running down the direction to the Daily Newspaper Club whilist Kiba went to the other side. Since the Akatsuki's main goal was the CAMERA! They followed Kiba, duh? (A/N Recess still goes on for another 15 minutes) Akamaru bit onto Kakuzu's hand while the others make the run for Kiba.

Kakuzu just simply stare at the dog who is biting his hand, "I wonder how much you will cost." Akamaru whined and sweat-dropped at his comment.

As Kiba met us again, he threw the camera towards Naruto as he grabbed it like a pro. Then, we speed up along the corridors, knowing that the Newspaper Club was somewhere over this block. We slowed down for Kiba to take up the lead since me and Naruto were new to here.

We trio stormed in the office of the school's Daily Newspaper Club's president as he opened his lazy eyes in shockness.

"Dude, quit being sleepy and make this post up in the newspaper tomorrow. JUST POST WHATEVER'S LATEST INSIDE!" Then we 'flew' out the door.  
"Don't tell the Akatsuki the camera thing if they pass by." After Naruto commenting, we trio raced out till we are with the gang.  
"Did it worked out?" Ino's eyes shined brightly.  
"Not quite sure, the president of that club may become like a chicken if the Akatsuki take him 'down'. The president of the club was one of the many victims Akatsuki had take DOWN to."  
"THEN, WE MUST GO BACK THEN!" yelled Naruto as he raced back.  
"Agree though, I just stupidly left my camera there!" I cried, runnin' back.

We ran as fast as we could, unfortunately, we saw the Akatsuki runnin' towards us, probably just Hidan whilst the others stayed away from him, smarter choice. An Akatsuki runnin' chasing the Uzumaki twins was just like a pissed off brat. Then, we decided to let Hinata manage the camera thing since she wasn't suspicious at all.

"YOU SURE CHANGED A LOT, BLONDIE!" The Jashinst snapped while me and Naruto's veins popped out.  
I looked back at Naruto, who was a few steps back Hidan. A smirked flashed across our lips and nodded at each other.

In seconds, we had already taken Hidan down. Who had a blackeye.

"You know what, Hidan?" I muttered, receiving a glare from him.  
"You're not worth an oppnent." We soon left after saying those words out.

Soon, Hinata went back to the gang. We sighed in relieved at recieving good news. Then, Shikamaru suddenly said not to get our hopes too high. I just realized that too. Dealing with the Akatsuki was far more than we expected. Yet, Sasori was in there. Which may be my disadvantage. Speaking of that, I need to buy another phone since the last one...

"Hey, anybody want to join us out after school?" I shouted at the gang.  
"Hm? For what, Deidara-nii?"  
"Duh, phone. I can't live without one since the last one got..." I sulked in a corner sadly at that flashback.  
"Oi, don't take that seriously, nii..." said Naruto, trying to cheer me up.

Most of the gang said no except a few then.

"I could go, nothing to do after school as always." exclaimed Kiba.  
"If you mind, I would like to too... It's better than to stay with my dam brother at home." muttered Sasuke, carrying a creepy aura.  
"Me and Ino too! We could go around shopping! Right, Ino-chan?" cried Sakura, having me and Naruto narrowed our eyes. We're just afraid they would 'order' us to carry their shopping bags which makes it troublesome a lot.  
"Fine, fine. Meet you guys at the entrance of the school when school ends." I sighed tiredly.

When class starts, me and Naruto went in Art class. To my bad luck, we met a certain red head which I don't want to meet ever again, Akasuna Sasori. But, that didn't suprised me much. Like me, we both loved art, guess that's how we get a relationship? But how we describe art was the opposite of it so...we sometimes argue about that.

Of course, me and Naruto get a further seat than that red head's. During class, I can't help to not focus on what the teacher is teaching because there's a pair of eyes staring at me and it makes me uncomfortable. I could guess it's Sasori, duh?

"Naruto neh..." I whispered.  
"Hn?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Realizing somebody's been watching me?" I twitched my eye at the feeling again. Naruto looked at my back and shook his head.  
"No one has been watching you nii. Is it just your imagination?" He chuckled and started sketching something the teacher wants us to.

It...may be just my imagination like Naruto said.

Soon, the bell rang. "Okay class, hand in your sketches at the time being." said the teacher as we excused ourself. Until I snapped out of daydreaming and shoving notepads, sketch books in my bag.  
"Oi nii, had you been listening to what teacher had said?" asked Naruto.  
"N-no, I guess I had been gazing out..." I said, walking out of class.  
"He wants us to sketch a portrait, ya know?" I freeze.  
"O-Of who?"  
"Anyone, as long as it was a person." I nodded and had that kept in mind. Some people said even though the art teacher doesn't look strict. He may 'explode' if you didn't hand his homework in time.

I don't know why I had been frowning since art class started. Guess I shouldn't have listened to Naruto's words at that time being. I mean, me and Sasori had been all lovey-dovey since I confessed my love for him, which is ridiculous. Maybe thats why I felt like crying of guilt. My head's all blurry and flashbacks poured in again.

That time was in middle school at ninth grade. I met him in the library, having him as a crush since then. He was not much of a talkative person and always get doesn't hang out with the his other classmates. He reads a lot of books too besides art. I guessed that time were only puppy-love available for the pupils of my age last time. I'd always read the books he had borrowed. My name written below his at the borrowing list of the book, it's like I'm getting near him in this world of books.

Then, the moment I'd had dreamt came. Sasori and I met while wanting to take a book of from the shelf. That time I was totally flushed that I didn't even know what I was saying. "Sa-Sasori-kun...""How you knew my name?" THEN BOOMED! I LOSE MY SELF-CONTROL AND JUST CONFESSED TO HIM! "I love you." The words echoed in my mind as I snapped out of dreamland. "U-UM, FORGET WHAT I SAID, BYE!" I ran out of the library, flushing as red as a tomato. How I could react like that to my crush?!

The flashback ends when Naruto shook my shoulder several times, yelling am I back to Earth. I just answered an 'ok' to him while rubbing my temple. It hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS TO HAD THOSE FLASHBACKS WHEN YOU BROKEN UP WITH THE GUY WHO SHARES THOSE FLASHBACKS WITH YOU! I burst into tears, tears of guilt. What's wrong with me? I don't know too myself, I thought I'll be fine even if me and Sasori broke up, but it's wrong, without him, I couldn't live, couldn't even breath.

"Nii-san..." muttered my twin.  
"HEY NARUTO, DEIDA-" Kiba was yelling to us but all I heard were nothing, my vision was a blur, my face only had tears having contact with it.  
"Wha-What's wrong with him?" asked Choji, feeling worried.  
"I-I don't know..." Naruto could only frowned.  
"He's been like this since Reddie from Akatsuki broke their relationship in front of everyone else, right?" Shikamaru came bugging in again while yawning.  
"Guess you're right."  
"Gomena, minna...I-I just need to be alone for a lil' while..." If this kept happening, I am just giving them stress.  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, NII-SAN! YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" Naruto's scream shocked me. I cried to my knees, looking at him. He won't be like this sort of altitude, otherwise he was really, really serious. Everyone's eyes were on us right now.

Soon, there were a lot of whispering when a certain Akatsuki member showed up. Naruto raised his head, only to had his words filled with anger. You could've guess who was it. I stood up, having my gaze stick on the ground. What does Sasori wanted this time.

"It's fixed, gaki. Don't ever tried to be a show off next time. Plus, that face you're making was weird, go back to yourself." He handed my phone to me as I stared at it. He just petted my head, smilling. It was a rare face from him, I swear I'd just seen it once or twice.  
"Oi, I'm in the middle of something, y-" I cut off my twin brother's words. This guy comes and find me alone must have reasons.  
"Oh I forgot to tell you. If you dare to believe I'm still sticking to eternity, that may lead you to the answer of our relationship." He stuffed his hands into his pockets before walking away.

This guy, sure is weird, wondering what is he planning to do. What did he meant by that anyway?

**I AM FREAKING BACK! FROM DAM SCHOOL AND EXAMS! FINALLY OVER!**

**-**_Yuuhi Hikari_


	4. Questions

Although we did cancel the shopping for phone thing, but we had a gathering out there anyways since we had nothing to do. Shopping were girl's fav hobby, so quite a nightmare for us guys.

I stared with my eyes wide at that whole bunch of things Sakura, Ino and Tenten bought. Sometimes I wonder how girls couldbe this 'rich'? Its a luck Temari didn't joined them, which is Gaara's older sister, oldest sibling in the Sabakus. She's more of a tomboy and I was glad hearing that. While rather waiting for them to done shopping for dresses and shirts and whatever things, we went to the Starbucks which is just beside the shop.

I sipped coffee from the straw before sighing,"Need to learn not to sleep if were going shopping with girls, they just might punch the hell out ya..." Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the flashback of Sakura punching him because of sleeping on the bench while waiting for them.  
"Does anyone notice them?" the untalkative Shino suddenly talks as we look at him. Why wearing sunglasses in a mall?  
"Such a small world this is, can't believe we met that bunch of bastards again..." I 'tch'ed and cursed upon the small gang called themselve Akatsuki in front of us.  
"I suggested to get away from them, the further the best if you guys doesn't want them to interfere." said the Nara as he took a sip from his coffee.  
"Fine with most of us I guess, but expected from Deidara-nii, guess he's going into freak mode again." Naruto twitched his eyes while looking at me as I frowned.  
"I'll pass this time." I said. I didn't want flashbacks pouring in my brain already.

I just stood up, taking my coffee and got out of the coffee to where the girls were shopping. I rather see them shopping then having in the same spot as those bastard. I need to forget them, otherwise it just distract me from the world I'm in. Easy to say, it's more like an obstacle blocking me from everyone else. They were far away, even Naruto. I can't catch up with them if I'm like this. This is how love posseses?

I snapped out of thoughts when I was hit on the head from a fist as I groaned, helding my head and groaned. So, they finished shopping, shouting at me when I didn't responsed so they hit me just for that reason? Pretty lame. I just scratched the back of my head, blushing in embarrsement. Then, they asked me where the others go? Just as I pointed at the Starbucks shop, I heard crashing tables and plates noises.

Me and the trio girls widened our eyes and ran in the coffee shop as fast as we could. I slammed open the door, just to see Hidan and Kiba glaring at each other, some tables were overturned. Didn't Shikamaru warned them not to go near them? Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain at my neck, is it? It's the call for the Akatsuki to have a meeting with all Akatsuki members. Former Akatsuki members like me will experincing pain.

"So, you really joined Akatsuki before after all, blondie." The silverette smirked at me as I fell onto my knees.

I don't know this sort of power even when I first joined Akatsuki. Sure their leader was a mysterious one even if he's just about my age. Unknown sort of things weren't clear to me that time. I'd joined before Sasori did which is quite surprising for me when I first known about it. Nobody knew about how I joined Akatsuki, even Naruto. I held tightly on where the pain at my neck causes, gritting my teeth as I fall to my knees. Few drops of sweat came running down as I continued to glared darkly at the Akatsuki current members.

"Nii-san!" shouted my twin as he helped me up. But the pain just kept on.  
"If this was all you guys causing, stop it." Sasuke stepped in the picture as I looked back at the Uchiha who folded his arms, probably receiving a glare from his older brother.

The shopkeeper was yelling for police to help. Some customers were running away. Some adults just passed by frowning about how teegnagers were nowadays. Nobody gives a damn about how teegnagers act this days. It's your body and do what you like with it.

"Deidara, the Akatsuki wants you back." If I remember correctly, the leader was Yahiko Pein.  
"As if that would happen." I smirked but have myself groaned painfully as it strike my neck again.

They just wanted to use me, wanna use my talent about clay bombs. There's fucking no way I would let them use me again.

"I could control the body of an Akatsuki member, both current or former."  
My twin just stood up clenching his fist,"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU OWN THEM, THEY WERE NOT YOUR TOYS!"

Just as the security shows up, the Akatsuki disappeared in a flash as they helped me up, checking if I had any problems with the painess. The pain slowly fade away as the red cloud tatoo which was sticked there vanish. Everyone who joined Akatsuki needs to had that tatoo, and so this is what he does with those things. The whole gang apologized to the shopkeeper who seemed furious but calmed down knowing the Akatsuki really is the one who started the whole thing. You couldn't even believe how much Sasuke pulled out from his wallet to pay the loss.

"Sa-Sasuke, you sure?" Everybody was shocked, but it's expected from a rich kid.  
"Mm, Itachi's in that Akatsuki of course I also had responsible for it. Not too much worry for money anyway, nearly that amount of money I gave the shopkeeper was about the amount of money transfer into my bank account every month." Nearly everyone's eyes popped out upon hearing that.

Being responsible for the mess we made, we forced ourself to clean it even if the shopkeeper refuses but gave up anyway. Suddenly, wanna go to the restroom. Quickly as I could, I dashed in into one of the stalls in the men's restroom. Because wanting to get rid of that, I didn't noticed a certain red head standing outside the men's restroom, leaning against the wall folding his arms.

As I flushed, remembered who I passed before going in the men's restroom. My face formed a shadow, trying to get the hand to open the stall of the door. Wh-What am I scared of? Why can't I just walk pass and ignore him like just now? Drops of sweat again running down my face as I swallowed hardly. Snapping out of my fear, I got out of the stall, planning to wash my hands but got pushed back to a certain stall from a certain red head who locked the door before I could even react.

I swear I nearly had my head in the toilet bowl but luckily it's closed so I ended up hitting my head evantually. Curse upon whoever that guy was as I looked up, just to have my eyes widened. I hid my face once again and looked at my feet, why this bastard came in and locked me and himself in a certain stall, ALONE?! Speaking of alone, the atmosphere wasn't perfect at all. I'm sensing kinda like a rape scent, unexpected from Sasori.

"Care to explain why locking me and yourself up in a certain stall up alone?" Might be a little disadvantage here without Naruto. But if they noticed the time being, I guess they would come and find me.  
"...Suggest you not to talk that loud unless you want people to hear us out." He just leaned at the door once again.  
"Doesn't answer my question at all, somebody's gonna get curious at a stall who wouldn't open at all after 10 minutes or more." I smirked at the red head who just folded his arms, chuckling.  
"Did I mentioned this restroom can't be used? I purposely pushed you into this one." I felt like a lightning strike my head. I'M DOOMED, ALONE WITH MY EX IN A RESTROOM STALL. I wouldn't even dare to scream, would be super embarresed to know two guys in a stall.  
"You haven't answer my question, reddie."  
"I'm the one who's suppose to be impatient or did you had my bad habit of that?"

I flushed, wanting to yell but held back while biting my lip. It's kinda true that I got his bad habit on being impatient. Suddenly, he grabbed my chin and pull me closer. My face went all flushed as I felt his hot breath on my skin. It's kinda disappointed when the sound of a phone went off to interrupt the moment. Wait, disappointed? WHY WOULD I BE DISAPPOINTED?!

I took the opportunity to slap his hand away as I went for my phone, seeing the screen makes me skin jumped. Ok, Naruto's calling, I don't know if I'm gonna answer or not. But in the end, it got into Sasori's hands who answered it before thinking twice.

"Hey twin of Deidara, Naruto, right?" How he can be supreme calm, that look just make me pissed a lot.

I gritted my teeth, trying to get my phone back.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"  
"In my hands, as long as he doesn't gets away, he won't be in deep trouble."

Before Naruto could even answer, he cuts the line, making it silent mode and put it in his one of the pockets in his jacket.

"You better gimme back my phone after whatever is this you're planning."  
"This is so unlike you, gaki. So innocent."

Again, he grabbed my chin, forcefully making me to had eye contact with him. I don't know what happened, I'm like in heaven when I felt something soft making contact with my lips. I-I'm losing my self-control.

"Sa-Sasori, is that just an act?" I finally knew what his final words in school meant. There's no way Sasori give up on something he loved so easily.  
"...I rather take the risk to break up with you than pulling you into Akatsuki." I'm just having love posseses me, thats all, I'm such a fool.  
"That doesn't change anything, right? Leader-sama wants me back and he still had contro-"  
"I'll change that."  
"Tha-That's impossible!" Nobody ever wants to find a fight with the leader of Akatsuki, it's crazy.  
"Whatever, I won't go back on my word, gaki. Your brother's calling, better get out before he's in rage and try to kill the hell out of me."

He pushed me out of the stall and closed back the door.

"O-oi, what 'bout you?" I don't care if anybody was thinking I'm an idiot, banging against a stall that can't be used.  
"Leader-sama's wants a meeting, you better get to your gang before you make them even more worried."

He's actually right. I better be back before anyone tries to kill themselves. While walking out of the men's restroom. There's still a lot questions in my head ready to be explained by Sasori. But being an Akatsuki member sure is a lot of work to do. Yet, he can still focus on studies. Did I mentioned his results were top 10 in the whole grade? WIth me in, he must put up a lot of stress.

"NII-SAN, YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" The first person I was greeted was my blonde twin. He bear-hugged me, tears coming out of his puppy-eyes as I sweat-dropped.  
"Of course, you could've expected that."  
"Not really if you're stuck in a stall in the men's restroom with a certain Akatsuki member." I flushed at his words.

So I just explained the whole thing to them, the deeper I explained the redder my face was. I fainted in the end, just to let the whole gang sighed. Even though I know why Sasori broke up with me suddenly, I still had a lot of questions in my brain like why did you join the Akatsuki...But, I just don't want to increase his stress

You wouldn't know when I got back home. Our mum was TOTALLY FULL of anger, you could see 10 or more veins popping out of her forehead and hearing her scream.

"WHAT DID YOU CAUSE IN SCHOOL AND THE MALL YOU HANG OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS?!BOTH OF YOU ARE SURELY IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Me and Naruto yelped and ran for our room, we can't deal with our mom since she's kinda like Sakura that woman strength.

As we locked our doors, we went under our bed covers, just to see our dad, Minato also shivering under our covers. Speaking of our dad, he's actually has a kind and strong heart. But instantly gives up when it comes to our mum.

"O-Otou-san? What are you doing here?"  
He just fake a smile weakly,"I-I'd done something your mother wouldn't like it."  
"...Sounds unlike you, otou-san." I narrowed my eyes at my father.  
"If you two don't mind, can I sleep here just a night?" Both of us narrowed our eyes at our father. Sure we would, but then we can't had pillow fights already or other indoor games we usually play late night.  
"No, if kaa-chan calms down, make her something she likes."

So, we betrayed our dad and kicked him out of our room. He whines like a kid and begged us to get in the room. Them, kaa-chan appears and kicked the ass out of him. We don't really know what happened between the two of them, but with otou-san as the bait, I think we're both fine.

"Naruto..."  
"Hmm?" Both of us, laying on our shared bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"You never told me you're starting to become gay." I sat up, narrowing my eyes at the flushed blonde.  
"WHA-WHAT!? WHEN DID I BECAME GAY?"  
"Oh shut up, I've seen your diary, and Sasuke eh~?" I smirked evilly.  
"N-NII-SAN YOU BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" He continued hitting me until I took a notebook out from his pillow.  
"Starting from yesterday, you're writing that Uchiha onwards."  
"Nii-san! Don't read it out, onegai!"

So, to get rid of this freaking today. We ended up chatting why we're gay. I just thought because I looked like a girl. It's true though, me and kaa-chan always took good care of our hair. I liked my hair long because its straight and kaa-chan. So, its always silky. I flushed at that thought while carressing my hair. That's another reason for Sasori to fall for me.

Speaking of him, need to find him tomorrow. But must be seperate from the Akatsuki, otherwise the others might think something is fishy...

**MINNA, WHAT WILL BE THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER BE?! I CANT THINK! Also, the next chapter might be upload next weekend. Still had freaking school, but I'll better treasure this moment since I had 2 months left before heading to the next school.**

**-**_Yuuhi Hikari_


End file.
